


Thunder

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2k17 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, 10 days of LawLu, LawLu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: A moment of reflection as a storm rolls in





	Thunder

The pavement was warm beneath his bare feet, and the drops falling from the sky were cool against his face. The koi splashed in the pond behind him, heading for the bottom as the storm drew closer. The winds changed and the sky darkened, cracks of lightning flashed across the sky. Rolling in the distance was the steady beat of the storm. He felt his breath catch, his heart stutter, gaze lost in the fortress of grey and swirling black clouds.

Every strike to his body, blow for blow, was another scar upon him. Ever since he was young, his life had been one fight after another. It burdened him with strength, but he stood tall against the weathering trials life threw at him.

And sometimes it was hard to forget how to relax. Exhaustion could only be hidden for so long. Perhaps that was why he was so thankful to the other. Someone like him that knew, knew almost a little too well, what he’d been through, what he still endures.

Law turned his gaze away from sky crying heavy tears upon them. He continued down the stone paved path alongside the pond to where Luffy was standing, facing the storm with wide curious eyes.

“Hey,” Law caught his wrist and tugged lightly. “Come on, before you get sick.”

Luffy blinked and shook his head. He grinned back at Law. “Sorry,” He laughed. “I was just thinking.”

As much as Law wanted to comment on Luffy using the rain to cool off a possibly overheated brain, he shrugged off his cynicism and gave Luffy a smile. “You can think inside.”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Luffy followed Law across the garden courtyard and back inside the warm inn.

The sky flashed a brilliant blue with arcs of white before settling into a pleasant roll of thunder.


End file.
